a tiley one shot
by baybay887
Summary: its about taylor launter and mile cyrus.


a tiley one shot

m&s&t- -walk into school with eachothers arm tucked together-  
>t- -starring at miley-<br>z-who are you starring at tay

t-noone

z-is it miley

t-psh no psh

z-why dont you ask her out you are the captin of the football team and shes on the cheerleading team

t-but im supossed to date the head cheerleader

z-so you wanna date taylor mileys sister

t-i dont want to but i have to plus miley has a boyfriend

WITH THE GIRLS

m&t&s- -talking and laughing-  
>l- -comes up- miley we need to talk<p>

m-no i talked to you lastnight remember i broke up with you

l- -pins her to the lockers- no one and i mean no one dumps me over the phone

s-let her go -trying to get him off-  
>l- -pushes selena to the ground-<br>s- -screams in pain-  
>m- -screams- selena someone help please everyone walks anyway minding their own business<p>

t-i know those screams -goes running-  
>z- -follows after-<br>they get there

z- -helps selena up-  
>s-thanks zac -kisses his cheek-<br>z- -smiles- no prob

t- -goes over to logan and miley- let her go logan

l-no she is my girlfriend

m-no i dumped you lastnight

l- OVER THE PHONE -slaps her cuts her with his ring when he hit her-  
>m- -screams in pain tears start coming-<br>l-here have her shes worthless -throws her to the ground near taylor  
>tl- -picks her up- are you okay<p>

m-yeah thanks to you -smiles- -bleeding down her face-  
>tl-you should have my sister clean your face up -runs away cause his turning-<br>z- -runs after him- dude are you okay

tl-no i almost turned infront of the most inportant thing in my life

z-but you didnt

tl-zac i could have killed her

z-you know you wouldnt you love her

tl-i have to go eat

z-okay see you in class

BACK WITH THE GIRLS

m-why did taytay run away

s-because hes not good around blood

ts-oh see miles it wasnt you

m-i guess

s-why do you love him and not someone else

m-why does it matter if i love him cant i

ts-yes you can

m-thanks for understanding tay atleast someone does -leaves-  
>s-miles come on<p>

m- -keeps walking-  
>ts-its okay your just trying to look after her<p>

s-how do you know

ts-tays a vampire isnt he

s-yeah but how do you know

ts-we are witches

s-oh well im going to go check on him

ts-okay ill see how miles is

s-okay

WITH SELENA AND TAYLOR. L

s-how are you tay

t-good i guess

s-did you feed

t-yeah but her blood is like a drug to me

s-well i just found out they know your a vampire

t-how s-their witches

t-well i didnt see that coming

s-what are you going to do

t-i have practice ill see you later

s-so do i ill see you after practice

t-okay later sis

s- -leaves and goes to the feild-

ts-okay girls we are going to do a pramid miles you on top

m-okay

WHEN SHES ON SHE SLIPS

tl- -runs in vampire speed but no one see and chatchs her- are you okay

m-yes taylor please stop saving me what if someone sees you using your powers

tl-no one will see i promise

m-just let me fall next time

tl-i cant it hurts to see you hurt

m-please for me -pleading eyes-

tl-fine i just wont look

m-thank you now go run so i can see you ass -giggles-

tl- -chuckles- okay

ts-okay lets try again

m- -gets up and starts slipping-

tl- -doesnt look cause he dosent want to see her fall-

rg- -moves her hands on porpose to make miley fall-

m- -falls and screams when she hits the ground cause it hurt more then she thought it would because of how she landed-

tl- -comes running-miles please tell me your okay

m- -starts crying-i cant feel my wrist tay help

tl- -picks her up fast-

rg- -laughing hard-

tl- -getting pissed because of seeing miley in pain and because the girl is laughing-

z- -comes running-taylor control youself and get miley to the hospitel

tl-fine -can hear hes pissed in his voice-

m- -grabs his hand-tay please calm down for me -can hear shes getting weak in her voice-

tl- -calms down right when she touches him and when he hears she getting weak-

m-take me to your car

tl-no i running you to the hospitle

m-no just take me to you car

tl-fine but if you die i will kill myself

m- -giggles-you cant die from a broken wrist and im just bleeding

tl- -about to turn because shes bleeding so he looks away from her-

m-tay look at me

tl-no im turning i could hurt you

m-you wont because love can overcome anything

tl- -sighs-fine -looks at her-

m- -traces his face-

tl-see it looks bad

m-you look better then anyone else here -kisses his cheek and his vamp side goes away-

tl-how did you make me change back

m-with love now please take me to your car

tl- -takes her to his car-

m- -heals herself and puts a fake cast on her wrist- -goes back to the field an hour later-

ts-how are you

m-the doctor said a week with the cast

ts-good you will be able to cheer at the next game -smiles- -knows she healed herself-

after everyones practice

tl-im taking miles -runs away in vamp speed with miley on his back before anyone can say anything-

they all laugh

m-tay take me back so i can change

tl-sighs-fine

ts-you finally brought my sister back

tl-only because she has to change then shes mine

ts-are you sure i mean we can fight over her

tl-i would die for her

m-no one is fighting or dying for me ever got it they all say got it

tl-are you ready to go

m-yes ill be home late taylor

ts-okay tay please bring her back safe

tl-will do they get to where taylor wants to bring her

tl- -gets to the highest tree he can find and climbs to the top-  
>m-tay you know im not good with heights<p>

tl-i know but will you miley cyrus marry me

m-yes

THE END


End file.
